Love's Journey 3
by castlefan6
Summary: This is the conclusion of the story started by The Muse of Apollo, Part one continued from Chp 8 by Castlefan6, about the trip of our characters during and immediately following the Demming era. Warning Character Death in this part, Be sure to read Parts 1 and 2 before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the original story, all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

Authors Note **: WARNING** there is a character death in this story. I wanted to portray the journey of people as they pass through life, finding love, losing love, dealing with heartbreak, and what could be possible if the promise of be true to yourself first, and all others next was followed. This will be the last installment of this story, again, Thanks to all who have made the journey with me, and special thanks to Matt, The Muse of Apollo for allowing me to continue his creation and allowing me to run with it in my own way.

For everyone who has left a review, or comment Thank You. For those that sent messages that were less than professional, Thank You as well, through your ignorance and disrespect it formed a greater appreciation from me for all of those who are brave enough to publish their works.

Although this is my second FIC I have watched Trolls chase away countless brilliant writers in the past who I enjoyed, net result, we all lost. I never delete a review, good or bad IF there is a name attached to it, if you choose to go the Anon or Guest route, I do monitor those very closely, and will not allow a coward hiding behind an IP address to have a voice on any of my stories. Your attempt to spew your sense of how the story should go, or the correct real life procedure for something is ridiculous, this is Fiction, live with what writers use with the limited research we get to do and enjoy the story, OR if you don't Pick Another One.

My style is not for everyone, but the beauty of this is I write for my enjoyment and owe no respect to anyone who doesn't have the courage to log in or provide a return email address to discuss points or the direction I went the way I did. I replied to every review that I could and once again Thank You. For those who enjoyed the story, I am glad you did, for those who didn't and are still reading at this point, I question if anything you do in life will make you happy, especially to the guest who wrote they wished the story had stayed abandoned for Part 1 and were back with another review last night, (definition of insanity doing the same thing over and over in the same manner and expecting different results) Thanks to All, working on the next story I would like to begin, and have it down to a final 5 list. Hope to see you on a future work,

Tim


	2. Loves Journey 3 Chp 1

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

"Not as well as last time, but not a death sentence, but I am going to have to tell Rick something soon, and I'm afraid."

"Of what Jess, He loves you, nothing would change that!"

"We'll have to see Kate, and I hope you're right, I really pray that your right friend", as she broke down in tears

 **New York Mercy Hospital**

 **5 hours previously**

Jess had received the preliminary test results which varied greatly from her last visit, she only had to watch the Doctor's face as he came into his office after the exam. She had blocked out that time period, but somehow, she had the feeling she was going to get a quick refresher course.

"Of course, we won't have all the lab work back for a few weeks, let's not go to the worst-case scenario until we know what we are facing. My nurse will call you the moment the results are back, and I would like to see you and your Significant Other then, OK?"

What the hell was VHL, Von Hippel-Landau disease anyway, her Mom died of cancer not this whatever it was. Jess was in a fog as she made her way home determined not to ruin this day for Rick, he had waited so long to celebrate all that he had overcome, and this project would be his lasting achievement, outliving all of those who were part of it.

Forever a tribute to a young street girl who died saving his life, and his Mother who sacrificed to raise a troubled youth into a great man.

As the newscasts conclude, Glasses were raised toasting those who had made the project possible, then Rick asked everyone to take at least one week, possibly two if they could to recharge, everyone was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

He announced that the Hamptons Beach home was open for those that could find some time, at anytime during the next two weeks to use as their own. Jess had almost forgotten they were leaving tomorrow for the two weeks R&R, still in the fog from earlier but putting up a brave front for Rick.

"Jess is everything OK? you look so tired, are you sure you don't need to see the doctor" Rick asks with deep concern,

"Hey, I'm fine, too many hours like everyone else over the last few weeks is catching up with me Sweetie, nothing a couple of weeks of down time with you won't fix."

"Rick, what time are we leaving tomorrow, will I have time for a quick shopping trip with Kate before we go?

"I thought Kate was coming out with us, at least that's what Montgomery said, Did I get that wrong Kate?"

"I guess I am, but I was just going to drive out alone, that way I would have my car if I get called in" Kate spots the relief in Jess's eyes, she needs a friend for sure now.

"Nonsense Kate, the car service will have you back before you can make it back if you are needed, that is if you don't break the law and use your lights and siren" Rick grins.

"It's settled, you ladies go shopping tomorrow, I'll visit Kelly and take the signed books to him, and run some errands, then we'll leave late afternoon," Rick smiles.

Kate stands to leave to go home and pack, (thanks Roy for making her plans, but she really didn't mind at all), Rick rises, gives her a quick kiss on the lips and a hug and repeats what has been the standard parting words, "Text us when you are home safe".

Jess is smiling and walks her to the door, "I'll pick you up at 8:00 AM we can grab coffee and a light breakfast before we shop," Kate says,

Jess embraces her with an almost urgent hug, then whispers "we'll talk tomorrow, thanks for being here" Kate can see the sadness in Jess's eyes she is trying hard to hide.

After all the guests had left, finally, she could be alone with Rick, but found she lacked the courage, at least just yet to tell him something could be wrong, and it potentially was life threatening. She found herself just lying with him on the extra wide sofa, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and his smooth breathing as he had dozed off rubbing her back so gently, she knew he was asleep the minute the hand stopped caressing her.

Her mind drifted back to life before Rick, a cold apartment in Boston, then living with her Mom, taking care of her as she fought the cancer before it was apparent, the battle was not one she was going to win. She chose to spend her final days, kept as pain free as possible by the Hospice Nurses, and she talked to Jess, about forgiveness, and accepting your life just the way it happens.

Her belief that we are all on this planet for a reason, and that we owe it to our Supreme Being to do the best we can with what we are given, and her strongest belief, never leave someone angry, apologize whether it was your fault or not, better to apologize and keep a friend, then be right and lose the friendship.

That theory really tested her conscious when she found out that the Boyfriend and supposedly best friend had been carrying on a love affair for the past 5 years. She was really hurt when she heard, "He had needs that you were too busy elsewhere to satisfy, so you should be glad I did". How warped was that anyway.

She had used the insurance proceeds and returned to school, along with therapy, she just couldn't accept that people could be that cruel to someone they called friend. The sessions were difficult, but she stayed with them, and when she was forced to record activities for her journal, as well as a thesis for school, Guide to Forgiveness was born. The more she wrote, the lighter her load became, and when she could look at both her exes, Girlfriend and Soul Mate, and tell them sincerely she forgave them, she knew she was ready to move on. Jess accepted a position at RCE and was on a flight the next day, and the rest, well till now was sweet history.

Her thoughts shifted to Rick, how could she make sure he was all right, if her fears proved true? How could she insure that Kate would always be by Rick's side, and not feel like her leftovers? My God, this wasn't fair, she just found happiness for the last 2 years of her life and she may be losing not only that, BUT her life as well. She had some huge tasks remaining for her she needed to get done, soon, her eyes closed, and Rick's heartbeat lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Morning 7:55 AM**

Jess is up and dressed, truth is she had been up for most of the night, after Rick wakening on the couch, and carrying her gently to their bed last night. She had already made coffee and penned a note to Rick that she would be back soon, just waiting for Kate's arrival. Two travel mugs were waiting to be filled with the hot coffee and they could be on their way.

Jess hears Kate's distinctive knocks and opens the door, being embraced by her, immediately. "I know you want some privacy before we talk, so let's go

"Just got to grab the coffees" Jess smiles sadly,

As they head to the elevator, "where do you want to go Jess, we could always go back my place, I know you'll have privacy there if you want?" Kate asks.

"That sounds good, Walk or Cab Kate?"

"Walk if you're up to it Jess"

"Walk it is" as they head out enjoying the cool but sunny morning, as Jess fumbles with how to tell Kate what is going on, and even more so her desire for Rick's future.

"Jess, please just say it start anywhere I didn't sleep at all last night I am so worried about you. Do you know that that was the first and only time I have seen you shed a tear? now out with it"!

Jess takes the time to fill Kate in with her Mother's history, the ups and downs of Cancer treatment, one week it was under control only to return with vengeance a few weeks later and no one particular type, which made it so hard to diagnose and treat. The final diagnosis from Boston University seemed to be the correct one, VHL, Von Hippel-Landau disease, very rare and extremely hard to diagnoses.

Jess had been tested immediately following her Mom's death, with no significant results, then as scheduled she went to Mercy Hospital for her scheduled follow up, and the genetic markers indicated that she indeed now was suffering from this disease. Even without any outward symptoms, and feeling healthy as she could be, Jess was ill, very ill. The prognosis once outward symptoms appeared were 4-6 months of life remaining.

They had arrived at Kate's apartment, by then and neither could hold back tears, that flooded both ladies' eyes. As they entered the apartment, Kate took Jess into an embrace, "It's going to be OK, Jess, we've fought tougher battles, just don't quit on us, please". "Have you told Rick yet?"

"Oh, Kate how do I tell him that one day after the best day in his life I am dying?"

"Jess, you don't know that yet, we still have to wait on the results!"

Jess looked up at Kate through watery eyes, "No we don't Kate, somehow I knew it, the past two years with Rick, you and doing what we did, I was so happy, but just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I never thought it would be a boot crushing me, but I would do it all again, every minute of it."

"When are you going to talk to Rick? Maybe I shouldn't go this weekend, give you guys privacy,"

"I knew you would say that, but I **NEED** you there Kate, I know I will go to pieces, and we both know Rick doesn't handle news like this well. Please come to back me up, even if it is to console Rick, please? He will need to talk to someone other than me when he is ready, and I think you are the only one he will open up too."

"Kate, we need to talk about after, ***"

" **STOP** Jess, please stop I can't think about this now,"

Jess looks hurt then Kate realizes, she is desperately trying to make sure all she loves will be OK after the inevitable, "Oh Jess, I'm sorry I know we need to talk about this, but I don't want you to think for one minute that, I wouldn't give anything to stop this, it's not fair, God Damn it, it's not fair to us all. I'm just getting to the point where I can see Rick touch you without dying inside, and you too have just changed New York forever,"

Kate listens as Jess explains what she means to Rick, and that she knows he will need all the support he can get, but she is so afraid he will feel guilt about having feelings for anyone.

"Kate, you remember you promised to take care of him if something happened, well I am going to hold you to that promise, please tell me you will"

"Jess, you know I love Rick, I'll take care of him, I promise,"

"Kate, (long pause) promise me you will show him you love him again physically, he never stopped loving you, and we both knew it, Promise me Kate, this is your blessing please take it and take care of the only man either of us will ever love enough to step aside for, I beg you" as she breaks out into full sobbing now

Kate gathers her into a warm embrace trying to console her, knowing how hard it had been for her to vocalize what she must have been thinking since the Doctor visit. "Jess, I'm not sure Rick still loves me like you think he does, but I promise you, no matter what, even if he hates me, I will be there for him because of you, OK?"

"About 8 months ago we were lounging on the couch, just talking, and out of the blue he asked me, What I would do if anything ever happened to him? I think he was trying to figure out if I was going to push for a ring, or formal arrangement, it shook me up pretty bad. I told him that I would not promise to remain single the remainder of my life, I mean what the hell I'm 33 what am I going to do for 37 years if he leaves me?"

He laughed and said that's not what he meant, he wasn't going anywhere if he could help it, but didn't want me to be lonely, then he lowered his head and said, "I already caused Kate to live a lonely life, I couldn't bear it if the only two women I ever loved suffered the same fate because of me."

"You see **you aren't the rebound in this relationship, I am** , He loves you as deeply as he loves me, some say that is impossible, but in my heart, I know it's not. You were his first True Love, and I was the rebound so never feel any different, Please?"

"I don't know when, but I am going to tell him soon after we get there and settled so please stay close, please?"

"Of course, Jess" Kate replied thinking this was one trip she truly wishes she could be any where else, but she was needed.

A/N VHL, Von Hippel-Landau is a real disease, Google it, I did take some liberties to make the story bend to fit my outline.

This was a very tough chapter to write I've grown to love Jess, but hey Castle was nothing if not a love story between RC and KB. At least she had a few good years of happiness,

Sometimes our journey will force us to take detours, not all roads will be smooth, but with luck and perseverance we find our way again, at least that's my hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

"Kate, (long pause) promise me you will show him you love him again **physically.** He never stopped loving you, and we both knew it, promise me Kate, this is your blessing please take it and take care of the only man either of us will ever love enough to step aside for, I beg you" as she breaks out into full sobbing now.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1:00 PM**

Kate and Jess had managed to squeeze in a quick trip to the boutique near Kate's apartment, and both had purchased new wraps for the beach. Rick walked through the doors as the ladies were busy chatting about Lost Innocence and how proud they were of it, causing Rick just to smile.

"Hey Ladies, I'm back and have the car service ordered for 1:30 PM if that's OK?"

"Seems like we have been ready for a few hours there Mr. Castle, just waiting for our celebrity author to return" Jess kids.

"Yea Rick we were wondering if you were already signing books you've been gone so long" Kate adds.

"Ha Ha Kate did Jess tell you that FAP has patented software where I only have to sign the template and all online sales have a real autograph, it's so cool."

Rick's phone buzzes and a minute later the driver is at the front door with luggage trolley to take the bags to the car.

"Well ladies, this is it, two weeks of sun and fun, and Kate, Montgomery has already approved your time so don't go trying to pull I am on call routine with us," Rick laughs

"You are impossible, still can't stay out of my business can you Rick? But, Thank You I think I need some time away, more than I even realized", as she gently squeezes Jess hand out of view from Rick.

"You're welcome Kate, you have been burning a lot of hours for us and not allowing to pay you, so we had to do something, I hope you have some fun and get to relax" Rick replies with a smile.

They are seated in the Limo in their usual order Jess gets in first, then Rick, followed by Kate and choose the rear bench seat. The churning wheels and beautiful scenery has Jess leaning her head on Rick's shoulder, soon after Kate repeats the same motion, and Rick is sandwiched with two sleeping beauties on each shoulder.

As he thinks back to that fateful day, when Kate came to the loft 18 months ago, uttering the most feared four words any man is to hear, "We need to talk", the valleys he had been in, how hurt and spiteful he felt, and then ashamed that he allowed his feelings to take over when Kate approached him with the most sincere apology he had ever heard from her.

He silently thanks the Man Above that Kate, chose to forgive him as well, he didn't think he could have loved Jess with the depth that he did if he still harbored ill will toward Kate. Jess was so aware of her position in his life, never challenged by Kate, even when he confirmed what she knew, Yes, he still loved Kate and always would, but not in the same way he loved her.

The only regret he had now was that Kate was lonely, she refused everyone who tried to fix her up, and outside of the few occasions where she and Mike had gone somewhere she had only been with Jess and him. Rick knew in his heart it was because she was still in love with him and didn't want to start anything with anyone else. He still marveled at how she and Jess got so close, totally different backgrounds with one common thread, him.

The trip comes to an end as the driver pulls into the gated drive, enters the code and then proceeds to the turn about drive way. The stopping motions have awakened both Jess and Kate, both now stretching and yawning as they finally stop at the front door. The bags are unloaded and taken to their rooms, and Rick thanks the driver as he always does with a generous tip.

Jess appears to be even more tired today than yesterday, and even Kate had visible signs of lack of sleep, perhaps it was the coming down from the high of all of the activities from the last several months. Kate begs off for a quick nap after catching Jess's eye for a minute knowing this is the time and excuses herself to her room.

"Rick, could we talk?" Jess asks, and something in her tone sends chills down Rick's spine.

"Sure Angel, you want to do it on the veranda or inside on the couch?"

Jess takes his hand and leads him to the couch, placing a sweet deep kiss full of passion that now has Rick extremely worried.

"Rick, please promise me, you'll let me get through what I have to say, then we can talk all you want, OK Love?"

Rick's face is ashen as he nods, then sits as Jess takes his hand in hers, and begins. He does his best not to interrupt, but he says "No, NO, we'll get the best specialists Jess" as she quiets him with just kissing her finger and placing it sweetly on his lips, he isn't afraid to show it the tears flow from his eyes, then Jess's feely, until she finishes, then just falls into his arms needing the security that only he could provide. They remain together just clinging to each other, and perhaps sealing away a memory that will need to last a lifetime for one and will be a lifetime for the other.

"How long have you known Angel, and why didn't you tell me instead of holding this in all by yourself"

"I just found out when I was at the hospital day before yesterday, I told the Doctors they had to be wrong I have never felt better, a little tired but I feel good. They get the final lab results back in two weeks, so I thought we could enjoy these next weeks just us knowing, and oh yeah I told Kate this morning on our shopping trip, I hope you're not angry."

"Kate knows then, no baby I'm not angry at all, not at you. I'm mad at the fucking world right now for doing this to you, to us, but not at you, never at you"

It must have been later than they both realized when they heard Kate making extra noise as she walked down the stairs, and into the room, one glance at them both and she knew her friends were sharing some of the most horrific news one would ever hear. She didn't know which was worse, hearing your loved one was going to die, or that they already had.

"Rick, Jess, I'm so sorry, really so, so sorry, and I don't know what to say, what to do, damn it, Rick tell me what I should do" as she bursts out in tears. Not surprising it was Jess who was first there to embrace her and offer words of comfort,

"Shh, hey now Kate, I'm still here, not gone yet, got a little while, It's OK, it really is," the more she speaks the harder Kate cries. "I'm supposed to be here for you, I even fuck that up", Kate says through girl cry talk

Rick is reeling with pain, surprise, doubt, anger, and all the other emotions rolled together, "Angel, do you mind if I take a walk on the beach, I won't be long" he asks Jess

"Rick, Kate is with me, take as much time as you need, I'm sorry I had to spring this on you the first day we are here, but honesty always, Right?"

Ricks eyes soften a bit, as he shoots her a sad smile and says "of course, I'll be back, you can see from upstairs all the way down the beach I promise I won't go off the paths" as he slips out the door quietly and heads down to the beach. Tears blind his eyes, and it's a good thing he is familiar with the terrain or he would have fallen, he just lets the tears flow.

Kate has collected herself, and remembers she is there to support Jess, "I won't ask how hard that was, but how are you doing, and how do you think Rick really took the news"

"Kate, I feel like someone has ripped me open and tore my heart out, I don't feel that way for me, but you should have seen him Kate, that little boy so afraid, so lost was back again and I couldn't help him at all, I felt so helpless"

"I know Jess, I'll check on him from upstairs in a bit if he's not back soon, what can I get you now, you need to eat and drink something. I'm going to put a pot of coffee on if I can figure out this machine, think you will want a cup?"

"Sound good think maybe this headache has something to do with limited caffeine today, among other things"

"Kate, can I ask you something, please, you don't have to answer but I want to ask anyway, OK?"

"I'll answer if I can Jess, what do you want to know?

"Early on in our relationship I called Rick a pet name, Hun or Sweetie don't remember but he laughed and said I could call him anything but Babe or Kitten. I know you called him Babe, who called him Kitten and why is that sensitive to him?"

Kate relates the story of one of the early cases Rick had worked with the boys and her and how Meredith had made an appearance and used that nickname on Rick, and then confessed she had kidded him about it pretty hard. She went on to tell her about the first gun battle when Rick had saved her life, and his request was that she never call him that again.

"Jess, I assure you it's not because she used it in an endearing manner,"

The whole account has brought a big smile on Jess's face. "How about you, Kate, is he still your Babe?"

Kate almost chokes, "Jess we just talked about this, and" she turns to see Jess laughing you are too easy Kate, got to toughen it up sweetie", she laughs

"Too Soon?" mimicking Rick, and Kate nods, yes, too soon.

"Jess, what do you want to do with whatever time any of us have left," Kate asks, since the cards are on the table now.

"I want to make sure that MRR is fully funded for the next two phases, it should be with the first book alone, but I want to leave an alternate course for finance if anything falls through" "I want to make sure that I explain what is happening in grown up terms to Lexi, and she has the chance to ask me anything that's on her mind"

"I want to love and be loved by my special man until I take my last breath, and I want to know that when I am gone my best friend will wait an appropriate amount of time, then Fuck his brains out for us both"

Kate is making mental notes until the last line, then turns red, "Jess, what if he doesn't feel like that about me anymore, I mean I can't assault him, or make him want me".

Jess looks over at Kate, "We have had that talk, I'll take care of Rick, knowing him he'll probably try to nail you at the memorial service," she laughs as Kate blushes complete beet red now from her neck up

"Kate, it's part of life, we might as well live each day with humor, joy and to our best, I'm not sitting around whining.

"I love Rick, I have since it was too late to tell him how I felt, and I will love him till the day I die, but Jess, I hurt him so badly, how will he ever be able to get over that, even if he does or did have feelings for me"

"Remember what I told you, Forgiveness is a gift you never return, only pass it on, Rick coined that phrase early on in our relationship. He will do anything for me, I know he will, all I need to do is ask. Kate, have faith, and please be strong, Rick is going to need you to lean on soon, and it would let me leave knowing someone who loves him as much as I do will be with him, that's a prayer answered for me"

"One more point while it's just us girls, DON'T let anyone dictate the amount of time to wait before you consummate your relationship with Rick, I mean it, you'll both know when it is right,"

"Jess, how do you do that? You are telling me it's not only OK but it's your desire that I make love with Rick when you are gone, and not to let others dictate a time frame" "I love you girl, but I'm still not sure I could tell you that, I try, but I'm not there yet"

"I disagree, when you say Goodnight, to us, Rick kisses you and embraces you, I see the chill bumps run over your arms, and I know it has to kill you to leave knowing he is giving himself to me." "The only difference is I am taking the cowards way out and not allowing it to happen until I have passed, while you love us both enough to stay with us and feel that pain, that's why I know you love us both"

It's Kate that now bursts into tears, "Damn you Jess, you weren't supposed to see that, and to know just how much it does kill me, but I do Love you both, I just hope Rick can find it in his heart to allow me in, all the way, Having to go on without you is going to devastate us both Jess, and sometime Ricks withdraws, Hell who am I talking to, you're the one that saved us both from my mess."

What Jess or Kate have failed to realize that Rick had been standing in the eve, out of site hearing every word of their conversation. He'd changed his mind about the walk, he just wanted to spend every minute with Jess he could, but to hear Jess not only bless but almost plead with Kate to resume a relationship with him brought tears to his eyes, she understood, everything, God he loves that woman.

A/N Going to leave this here for now, there is some heavy stuff going down. To those who leave reviews, much appreciated, I love the speculations but for those DM'g with crude remarks or demands it's faster for me to hit delete than it is for you to talk or type. At my age I have shirts older than some of those who think they are relationship gurus, Love's Journey is different for each and everyone of us, Please enjoy a AU episode of Castle, If Only?


	4. Chapter 3 Rev

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

"Jess, what do you want to do with whatever time any of us have left," Kate asks, since the cards are on the table now.

"I want to make sure that MRR is fully funded for the next two phases, it should be with the first book alone, but I want to leave an alternate course for finance if anything falls through" "I want to make sure that I explain what is happening in grown up terms to Lexi, and she has the chance to ask me anything that's on her mind"

"I want to love and be loved by my special man until I take my last breath, and I want to know that when I am gone my best friend will wait an appropriate amount of time, then Fuck his brains out for us both"

Kate is making mental notes until the last line, then turns red, "Jess, what if he doesn't feel like that about me anymore, I mean I can't assault him, or make him want me".

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **Next Day**

Rick and Jess had slept in, well spent the time in the bed anyway, and napped afterwards. It had been an emotionally draining day, and evening once Jess revealed what was in store for her future. Together Rick, Jess and Kate setup a large Murder Board and broke down the tasks that Jess mentioned in her talk with Kate into timelines. They left out the part where Kate was to reclaim and re-consummate the physical connection with Rick. That was the girls secret, or so they thought.

Jess ever the organizer felt better than there was a plan of the Must Do's she would oversee making sure that MRR continued on for several decades to come. She had detailed instructions on how each phase should be carried out, including contingency plans. The one task she was dreading the most was the talk with Lexi, who now almost 14 was far more mature than most, but still a child.

She was spending the summer with her Mother in California, not a happy time for Rick, but he had privately arranged for Martha to land the lead in a play in Los Angeles, only 45 minutes from Meredith's home. She was due home the day after Rick and her returned from the Hamptons,

Kate had kept busy making a huge breakfast and keeping it on warmer trays as she enjoyed the sun on the veranda along with her coffee, and her laptop. She had called Dr. Burke and spoke to him about the entire confusing situation she shared with Jess yesterday, and as always, he provided a simple plan going forward by asking the right questions.

The first question was "Kate, do you still love Rick?"

Easy answer there, "of course, I love him with all my heart and will till I die"

"Do you think he still loves you?"

"Yes, I know he loves me, not like he does Jess, but I know there is something there that will never die between us,"

"Do you love Jess, enough to carry out her wishes even if it at first seems awkward?"

"Dr. Burke, I would give anything to keep Jess with us, I would go forever in her shadow if God would spare her, but if the inevitable happens, I will follow her wishes"

"Do you accept that Jess has granted you and Rick her blessing, not only to become deeper friends, but to love each other in the manner that is she shares with Rick now?"

Kate chuckles if you count her comment that "I want you to fuck his brains out, yes I understand and have accepted this"

"Understand Kate that there is no Blue Print for grieving, each of us determine what is appropriate for us, if you or Rick would like or need to speak, I am always open to you. With that said Kate, as a Detective you deal in facts, and there is no evidence to dispute the FACTS that you are proceeding with Rick exactly in the manner that will honor your friend. I wish I could have met her, she sounds like an extraordinary young lady."

Kate fights back the tears "She is Doctor, you have no idea how extraordinary"

"Call me Kate if you or Rick need anything, there are some long and troubling days ahead of you both, be there for each other, that's what Jess is telling you now, don't wait, support each other."

 **Just after the call ended**

Rick walks out of the bedroom smiling, "Bacon, I smell bacon,"

Jess is right be hind him, holding his hand, as Kate smile at them both,

"Breakfast is on the warmers, and I just made another pot of coffee,"

"How long have you been up Kate," Rick asks, we thought we agreed to sleep in since we are all exhausted. He has crossed to where Kate is sitting and leans in with a kiss on the lips and a huge hug. Jess follows with her tight embrace, and whisper "Thanks for being here for me,"

"Well internal time clock hit 6:00 AM and I was up, so wanted to make sure we ate something, hope you don't mind"

"Are you kidding, you're welcome to cook anytime, the only one banned from cooking utensils is Mother," as they all laugh.

"What's on the agenda today ladies, anything you want to do?" Rick smiles

"Now that you mention it Sweetie, I would love to try out that jacuzzi and the pool looks so inviting, BUT you have to behave, no dunking anyone, Promise?

"Darn Jess, you take the fun out of it, oh OK I'll be good"

"Maybe later Jess and I could hit the shops Rick, unless you want to come along as well" Kate asks,

"No that would give me time to get the grill fired up for the steaks and corn on the cob tonight, so that would be great"

 **Hamptons House, 3 hours later**

After enjoying the pool, Kate and Jess ganging up on Rick to duck him in the pool before he can do it to them they are showered and ready to head out.

It is sweet, yet sad at how long a goodbye could take to simply go shopping, but then again, most couples don't have an expiry date coming up soon. Finally Jess pulled away and jumped into the car Rick kept there and Kate joined her, trying not to be the third wheel as they headed out, and Jess fighting back the tears"

"I'm sorry Kate, I know that's the last thing you want to see, I'll try to keep it down, **"

"Like hell you will, Jess, like you told me, you want to live every minute you have, so you kiss your man, I know what's going on and I want you to do everything and anything that makes you happy, OK?" Kate interrupts.

"Jess, this is sensitive, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you sad the final labs wouldn't be back for two weeks, what indication has given you that you have VHL?"

"There is one indicator the Doctor said that they used as a baseline, I tested clean in Boston, but the preliminary tests from Mercy measured it at 7.4 out of 10, meaning there is a 74 percent chance I have the most severe type, and Kate given my history, my mother, and grandmother both had it, it boosts the probability by a large factor."

"I would love for them to be wrong and say sorry for all the drama everyone I am going to live, but I am also a realist, and I know that I have to plan for the worst case, especially with you and Rick."

"Remember what I said, **YOU** were never a rebound for Rick **, I was** , and I hope somehow that the time we spent meant as much to him as it did me. I feel so loved, more loved than some get in a lifetime, so if/when my time is up, I'm ready" Jess says almost reverently as Kate lets a tear slip from her eye as she pulls Jess in for an embrace.

"Hey enough of the sad stuff, I got a Black Amex burning a hole in my purse, let's see how much damage we can do to it," Jess laughs,

"Where do you want to start, shoe shopping is always my favorite" Kate smiles

"Then that's where we go first, they have that designer shop that Rick always wanted me to go in, right down the block" Jess smiles as she slips into the convenient parking spot.

"I'm sorry Kate do you feel up to walking, we can leave the car here and work our way around the entire two blocks."

"You're kidding right? I wasn't the one up half the night doing things that made me scream like some people" Kate kids as Jess's face goes beet red,

"Sorry Kate, I guess I didn't realize just how loud we got,"

Kate looks over at Jess and smiles, "He makes you happy, take that for as long as you can, and never forget, I will be with you both when the smiles are gone, OK? Now let's spend some money" trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 **Hamptons House**

 **7:00 PM After Dinner**

Jess and Kate had returned after a very successful shopping trip, Kate had found two pairs of her favorite brand of boots, Jess had found some outfits she was sure that Lexi was going to love, especially since they had both her and Kate's approval. The trip did take a toll on Jess, who found she was tiring much faster than she did even a few months ago.

Rick sat on the couch, Kate on the chair across, and Jess laid down with Rick cradling her head. As Rick and Kate reviewed the progress of the planning session, Jess hummed softly for a few minutes then fell asleep with Rick softly caressing her hair. Rick looked down sadly, and said "She's going Kate, and I feel so helpless, all the money in the world can't stop this" "What am I going to do without her?" Then realizing the situation, breathed "I'm sorry Kate, that was hurtful, I didn't think of what I was saying"

"Rick, I understand, and from what Jess has told me we are going to have a lot of moments where all we can do is hold her, and pray, I'll be here for her and YOU every step of the way, I promise" she said as their eyes connected, for the first time for what seemed in years and she noticed those deep blue orbits where filled with unshed tears.

"This has got to be strange for you, Kate, I don't know how you can stand to look at me after the harsh treatment, and horrible things I wrote in that letter to you." "Yet you are here, knowing full well what the future is going to bring, you worked so hard on the project, and most of all you are so supportive of Jess and I." Rick says softly.

"Is that what you think Rick? Do you really think I could ever hate you for anything after all you did for me, even when it was I who broke your heart?" "You're wrong if you think that, and the only reason I'm telling you this is because Jess and I have talked, several times, and she knows", (long pause, Kate takes a deep breath and looks directly into Rick's eyes)

"I Love You Rick, I have since even before the Demming debacle." "I would NEVER do anything to hurt Jess, no matter what the future brings, but she knew before I did that I loved you and we both know you love me, just in a different way than Jess."

"Just so you know, I talked to Dr. Burke about this, since you have to admit, one man loved by two women who are not trying to kill each other is not normal, and he offered some basic guidance. I have to ask Rick, I don't want to assume, and it will hurt like hell if you don't but,

Do you still love me at all?"

A/N Good place to stop, mainly because I am an emotional wreck writing this, knowing what I have planned to come up in the next few chapters. To all the reviewers Thank You, Love to hear your thoughts, This is getting to the rough part now so tissues out, soon


	5. Loves Journey 3 Chp 4

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

"I Love You Rick, I have since even before the Demming debacle." "I would NEVER do anything to hurt Jess, no matter what the future brings, but she knew before I did that I loved you and we both know you love me, just in a different way than Jess."

"Just so you know, I talked to Dr. Burke about this, since you have to admit, one man loved by two women who are not trying to kill each other is not normal, and he offered some basic guidance. I have to ask Rick, I don't want to assume, and it will hurt like hell if you don't but,

Do you still love me at all?"

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **Same Time Frame**

Rick visibly shaken by the directness of Kate's question, and swallows once then again, reaches for the bottle of water and takes a sip, then looks Kate directly in the eye,

"Kate, I tried to hate you when you dumped me, but even living through all the hurt, I still loved you, and **I still love you today**. It was Jess that taught me that forgiveness is necessary in order to allow us to ever love again. I forgave you, but the memories creep in from time to time, and I have to remind myself, although I hated what you did, I could never hate you, ever."

"Jess and I have talked, and like you said I would NEVER do anything to hurt her, by forgiving you I was set free to love again, and Jess has taught me the true meaning of what that word means. She also told me that I still loved you and would till I die, but that it was OK, because it was a different love, and as long as I didn't act on it, she was fine."

Kate's face show surprise at just how open Jess had been with them both, even before the latest news. "Rick, I don't know how she does it, if she is an Angel on earth or someone sent to guide us from above, but I COULDN'T do what she has, open her heart to me, knowing all the while that I loved you."

I even told her if the roles were reversed I would probably be setting traps and all kinds of evil things to keep her away from you. She and I have had some serious and personal conversations, that, well, she was very clear what her wishes are going forward and I'm not sure **"

"Kate, I heard your entire conversation, I came back from the beach without even starting the walk, I should have announced myself but you two were in such a heart to heart, and Jess seemed to really need to get somethings off her chest." Rick Interrupts

"You heard everything Rick?"

"Everything Kate, and I'm not sure how you feel about her wishes for us, I mean as usual she was pretty explicit about what she wanted,"

"Yea Rick, she was but she also told me that grief's timeline was different for everyone, and that we would know when enough time had passed."

"I am just going to put this out here now, Let's enjoy Jess as much as we can for as long as we can, SHOULD and we haven't gotten the final labs and I am praying for a miracle, she is right, and we are going to lose her, I'll be waiting for you for as long as it takes"

Rick looks at Jess, strokes her hair gently, then looks at Kate, "Kate it may be a while, I'm not even sure of how long, maybe years, are you sure you want to commit to that?"

"Who have I been with since you Rick? (Long pause) See what I mean, I'll wait till you are ready even if it is never, just please don't shut me out of your life. I need to know that you are all right, and that Alexis is coping, I promised Jess that."

"There will be times that one or both of us are going to be so overcome with sadness, we couldn't fathom even touching each other. Jess made me promise that I would not take rejection and do what she would do if she were here, love your hurt away," and now Kate begins sobbing,

Jess opens her eyes "Thank God you two talked I was thinking how long do I have to lay here before one of them addresses my wish list? Kate Sweetie, don't cry please. You did exactly what I asked of you, and I know that had to be tough"

Rick is fighting tears back as Jess takes her hand up slowly cupping his cheek, "Don't cry Rick, just kiss me, I'll always only be a kiss away I swear, and I know I'll be the only woman Kate will allow that with, and Rick, DON" T shut Kate out ever.

"If you do I will be back, and you won't like what I will do buster," now all three are shedding tears, Kate has left her chair and stepped across the room to form a group hug,

The shadows have begun to creep in and Jess looks out the patio door and sees a beautiful sunset, so bright with orange it looked like someone just painted it on a canvass. "Rick, Kate can I ask you for a favor? Jess says in a low gentle tone,

"Sure Angel" and "Of Course Jess" are answered simultaneously.

"I'd like for us to go on the beach and just watch the sunset together, I'm not sure how many more private moments we are going to get, but I want to watch just one more with the two people I love"

Kate is extending her hand helping Jess rise and Rick is up in a flash,

"Whatever you want Angel, just name it, and I'll get it for you."

"And if he needs help getting it I'll be right here, right beside him just like I promised" Kate replied,

Rick is sandwiched between the two ladies who both have their arms around his waist, he has his arms over their shoulders pulling them both in tight as they stand by the boat launch, silently watching the sun sink lower and lower till just a few strands are left visible,

"Think of this moment when you miss me, both of you, and remember that I love you both. It's crazy according to any shrink you talk to, but I don't care, Love is Love, and I'm so glad I have you both"

Just as Jess finishes the last light fades out, almost ominous of the fate yet they are yet to face.

The three-stand holding each other for a little while till the breeze begins to drop from comforting to chilly, without a word they make their way back to the house. Not only had 3 people merged their feelings together, three hearts and been forever united with a tie that no bonds could break.

Rick's phone breaks the silence with the ring tone of Captain Montgomery. Rick steps to the door of the patio to answer as Kate and Jess grab a blanket each and take seats on the patio, now alive with tiny sparkling lights.

"Hi Roy, how are things good I hope? Ahh Great, yea we have plenty of room bring the boys as well with Lanie and Jenny if they can make it,"

"Oh, you already invited them, did you?" Rick Laughs, no that is great We'll see you tomorrow around noon, safe travels and remember the gate code is #41319, yea Kate's badge number I needed something I wouldn't forget,

"Great see you tomorrow Bye"

Kate can't hide her shocked look at the gate code Rick had just repeated, "Rick when did you reset your gate code? I remember when you had it redone you were asking everyone at the precinct for their birthdays to form a unique number, what happened to that?"

"Looks like we are getting guests tomorrow, so I am going to have to call the staff in, and Kate to answer your question, would anyone have given me their birthday if I just asked without some Castle like reason?" Rick smiled,

"So that's how and why every single one on our floor get's a personalized birthday message and gift card from some "Secret Admirer"?

"Kate, I have no idea of which you speak, anyway, anyone for a night cap?" He asks and then heads to his office to contact the catering and housekeeping staff.

"Kate, do you see what he did just there?" Jess asks?

"Yea he completely deflected the question rather than answer it, truthfully, I know he won't lie but I see the game, you have to ask the right question worded just the right way or you will get snowballed" Kate smiled,

"Don't let him get away with it Kate, starting now. It might be low but use the term that has been ours, Honesty Always, Right? If you need to, he can't lie to that".

"He is going to want to shield you and everyone else from all the pain, and take it on himself, you can't let him do that, even if you need to play dirty a few times, it will kill him Kate, he cares too much for us all to carry that weight" Jess says as her brow wrinkles with worry.

Rick returns with a glass of wine for each, and after he sits down between Kate and Jess, Kate pokes him in the side, "Lets get something straight right now, when you say Honesty Always Right to Jess, it means just that, correct?"

Not giving him time to respond she responds, "I am not going to use that term, it means too much between you and Jess, but our word Rick is just Always! No more deflection, we are in this together, partners, no secrets, and please Rick, don't make me beg for information that will eat you up inside if you don't share, Always" she tries out their new word, "and Rick, don't say it unless you truly mean it, please as tears form in her eyes."

Jess is quiet, looking at Rick with eyes that plead with him to agree, but doesn't utter a sound.

Rick looks at Jess, then Kate, and then down and says quietly "You're right Kate, pauses for a very very long second then utters Always"

Jess and Kate smile knowing that there may be slip ups, but a major hurdle had been passed tonight, Rick agreeing to share information, even if it were tough to hear.

Kate attempts to stifle a yawn, but Rick catches her, "I know you're exhausted Kate, it's been intense the last few days. Feel free to pick out any book from the library if you choose to read or the Music Room has DVD's and headphones you can connect Bluetooth from your room if you prefer"

"I had your bags put into the upstairs Master Bed Room, it has better insulation if Lanie and Javi forget where they are" as Jess and Kate both laugh

Kate walks over to Jess, takes her into an embrace and they just stand there holding each other for a while, whispering to each other, Rick couldn't hear what was said but he knew each one was offering comfort to the other one as best they could. Finally, Kate pulls apart and kisses Jess on the cheek, "I love you Sister, call me if you need me in the night",

Jess fights back the tears, "Love right back at you Sis," as she returns the kiss on the cheek.

Kate walks to Rick, embraces him, sobs a little then fights to gain her composure, "Good night Rick, take care of our girl", as she kisses him on the lips in a soft kiss.

"Good night Kate, Always, returning her soft kiss, as she heads up the stairs.

Jess is looking at Rick in a way she has never has before, "Angel, is everything OK?"

"Everything is so much more than OK, it's perfect Rick, let's go to bed, please. I just need to be held and to hold you for a while if that's OK,"

Rick picks her up gently and carries her to the bedroom, holding, crying, kissing and finally pledging their love in the most beautiful way, they drift to sleep together.

A/N Good place to stop, I hope you are feeling the love, sorry but the pain is around the corner, Hold On


	6. Loves Journey 3 Chp 5

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

Rick is sandwiched between the two ladies who both have their arms around his waist, he has his arms over their shoulders pulling them both in tight as they stand by the boat launch, silently watching the sun sink lower and lower till just a few strands are left visible,

"Think of this moment when you miss me, both of you, and remember that I love you both. It's crazy according to any shrink you talk to, but I don't care, Love is Love, and I'm so glad I have you both"

 **Hamptons House,**

 **Next Day, 8:00 AM**

Kate is once again the first one awake and decides to take a run before breakfast to keep in shape, well also to make sure that Rick and Jess were afforded all the privacy she could give, especially since the crowd was coming in later. She has just completed her shower and dressed for the day when Jess and Rick come into the kitchen, "Coffee's done guys, hope I made it right," Kate says

Rick takes a sip, as does Jess, "It's perfect and you better not pick on her buster as she pokes Rick playfully in the ribs"

He feigns hurt, and then starts laughing, deep and full and Kate thinks God has she missed that sound, how much longer if ever would she need to wait to hear it again.

"Jess, you look tired, did you sleep or is something worrying you," Kate asks

"Damn it Kate, that's what I get for having NYPD's best detective as my BFF, how did you know I was thinking about something, really?"

"I'll reveal your tells once you tell us what has you worried, Deal?"

"Deal, I was thinking, well actually hoping that I didn't overload you and Rick yesterday, I mean I pushed you both hard to get my agenda planned out, and I'm hoping it wasn't too much too quick"

Rick smiles to match Kates, "You want to take this one Kate?" Rick asks

"Got it Rick," "OK Jess, yes you pushed hard, and that little fake nap on Rick's lap was a nice touch, but honestly, I'm glad you heard every word that was said, it was personal, sweet and something I don't think Rick, or I would have addressed in a previous life. "

Rick adds, "I know I wouldn't have had the nerve to even bring up the topics, but you had given Kate a checklist to go through, and God Bless her, as tough as it was she fought through that, for you, for me, for all of us." "I knew she loves you, I thought she loved me, but now I know just how much she does, it is humbling"

"Yesterday she went to the wall and back to make sure your wishes were going to be honored and remember Angel, we both were sold on the fact that you were asleep, gotta make you pay for that somehow," Rick laughs

Jess looks up through misty eyes, "I thought this morning that either I had the love of two of the important people in my life, or me and my damn checklists had crossed a line and broken a beautiful, unique relationship, I dare anyone to put a label on" "Oh and the first time Espo mentions three-some I am going to kick his ass" she laughs causing Rick to howl and Kate bend over from laughing so hard.

"Hey, we better get breakfast, it's almost 9:00 AM and they will be here before you know it, I just let the catering and housekeeping staff in so things will be ready when they get here." Rick smiles.

 **Hamptons House 2:15 PM**

 **Same Day**

Kate is lounging on the deck without her pool cover when she hears a car, it's one thing for Rick and Jess to see her in that skimpy bikini, it's another for your boss and people who report to you. She grabs her cover, now looking like the modest boss, she heads out to greet the company. Jess and Rick are leading the way holding hands as they always did, and the first words she could make out was Kevin and Javi arguing about the GPS was wrong and he knew where he was all the time. Roy and his wife were just laughing as all retrieved their luggage.

"Roy, how did you guys wind up with those two, thought I sent a car for you?"

"You did Rick, we were the car Espo flagged down to figure out how to get to your drive, we were right around the bend, less than half a mile so we rode in with them to keep him from getting lost again" Everyone but Espo and Ryan are howling by now.

"Well your arrangements are on the doors of each room, if a door is locked it is occupied, so we can all go for a tour later once you have had a chance to freshen up. "Rick smiles

Jenny and Lannie are already hugging and having their own mini reunion with Jess and Kate, Kevin looks at Javi, "Better not say a word Bro, you will be sleeping on the patio furniture if you piss her off anymore"

The rest of the day goes smoothly with a great meal catered, allowing all to spend time together, and not worry about the cleanup details. "Where is Alexis and Martha", Jenny asks,

"Los Angeles, Alexis is babysitting her mother, and Mother is in a play that happened to come open just at the right time, to keep an eye on things." "They'll be home the day after we get home,"

Jess offers, "I can't wait to see them both, but Lexi is so ready to come home now, but she doesn't want to hurt her mother"

Rick is looking at Jess, with a questioning look, "Skype Rick, I mean you aren't that old" as everyone starts laughing as Jess starts a playful run away as he grabs her.

"You skype with Alexis, Jess?"

"Yes about 2 or 3 times a week, since she's been gone, she emails me her times open then we connect" "How do you think I got the password to your files where you keep all the in-process novels?" Rick is in sheer panic now and Jess laughs, "blame Lexi with that one she said you would turn green, she was close" as Jess laughs.

"Not funny, So Not Funny you both are gonna get it"

Lannie gets Kate's attention and signals for a private talk, Kate picking up on the body language, "Guys we will be right back, I have to show Lanie a present I got for Hastings Wedding shower," No one but the guys knew Officer Hastings, so it was a good cover to break away.

Once they are secured behind a door in Rick's sound proof office, Lanie begins, "OK what's going on, and why are you so close with writer boy's girlfriend.?" Kate isn't about to disclose private information, so she retaliates, "Not this time Lanes, this is none and I mean none of your business"

Lanie looks like she has been smacked with a hot Iron, "What the hell do you mean none of my business, you are out here, Montgomery ain't saying shit, except you are on special assignment, and when we get here it looks like you have been corrupted by the enemy."

"First Lanie, I am on special assignment, Lost Innocence just opened, or did you forget that from all the time you and Javi have been slapping the love spoon around?" Next there is NO enemy, so if you are the friend you say you are to me, do something unusual this weekend, and Mind your own damn business!"

"I've tried the subtle approach, the kind approach, but you want to know every detail and I am telling you, take care of your house before you start making accusations about others,"

"Oh, and one more thing, you WILL treat Jess with the same, no make that with more courtesy than you show me, and if you ask me one question, you are not going to have an arm, leg or ass to smack anyone, understand?"

Lanie sulks off back to talk to Jenny shooting out a parting comment "I don't know what you been taking Kate Beckett, but all I want is what's best for you."

"What you want for me Lanie is what you think is best for me, I still haven't forgiven you for pushing Demming on me, talking him up over Rick, I should have never listened to you in the first place."

"Now go enjoy the weekend, and remember what I told you, I love you as a friend, but I swear I will out you to Montgomery and the Medical License Board if you fuck up just once, you understand?"

Lanie nods her head, but Kate knows this is far from over, it will rise again, but hopefully by then she will have had time to take care of the more urgent issues, besides it doesn't hurt to clip Lanie's wings from time to time, she has gotten the bully attitude lately.

Kate heads into the bathroom off Rick's suite, and as she opens the door, she comes face to face with Jess. "How much of that did you hear Jess?"

"Enough to know that Lanie is going to be pissed at you for a long long time, and also to know that you guarded my, well ours, yours, Ricks and my secret, Thank You Kate, I'm just not ready for open discussions about death."

"I'm going to be right next to you the entire time we have guests, if you don't feel well, or someone is pushing you too hard for facts you don't want to give, just call me over, and I got it covered, OK?"

Jess smiles a weepy smile, hugs Kate and replies, "Love ya Sister, now let's get out of here before Rick thinks we formed a joint venture and left him out" Kate is rolling with laughter as they exit the house, hand in hand as Lanie watches and sulks.

 **Castle's Beach House, Hamptons**

 **Sunday 5:30 PM**

The weekend had flown by without incident, everyone had picked up on the mood of the ME, but all just thought she was pissed at Javi for paying too much attention to the ladies in the pool. Rick saved Javi the embarrassment and had hired a driver to actually drive the car they had come up back to the highway, and also sent Roy and Evelyn home in their own car. It was a great time, but Kate and Rick could see the visual effects of trying to be herself were having on Jess.

She was very tired, in fact Kate faked that she needed a nap, so Jess would follow suit, within 5 minutes of her head on the pillow, Jess was deep in sleep. Kate arose from her position on the couch, with a look of deep concern,

"Rick, I know Jess said she was waiting on the nurse to call her, but maybe it would be good if the Doctor could see her and maybe give her something for her tiredness, she may even be anemic, and I'm worried"

"I know, I am getting more worried every day Kate, she tries to hide it, but she gets exhausted doing even small things, but she won't stop." "When she wakes, let's both talk to her, we stand a better chance to get her to agree if we approach it together, OK?"

Jess sleeps peacefully with Rick holding her hand and Kate gently massaging her feet, not talking but their eyes are coming back alive. Kate is lost in thought when she hears,

"Hey, can we watch another Sunset, I got a feeling we'll be back at the Loft soon, and you just can't see them from there like here."

Rick picks Jess up gently, Kate smooths her clothes and hand brushes the sleep spot from her hair, and they repeat the visit to the boat launch. The sunset was almost as magnificent as the one from the night previously, Rick picks a spot to address their plans with Jess very carefully,

"Jess, Angel, Kate and I have been talking and we'd like to get in touch with the Doctor, you seem to tire out faster each day and perhaps they can give you something, what do ya say?

Jess looks sadly first at Kate then at Rick, and replied," Rick we all know what this is and there isn't a vitamin or transfusion that is going to fix this. She hushes him with just one finger across his lips, and grabs Kate's hand and says through her tears "Let's watch our last sunset together, OK, and remember whenever you see one just know I love you both" Rick and Kate's tears begin to fall as Jess pulls them into a group hug,

"Hey, it's OK, come on now, I got more love in my last few years of life than many get in a lifetime, no more tears, just promise me you will love each other as much as I love you both right now, I mean it **Promise Me".** Kate is sobbing with one arm around Jess, one around Rick, and Rick's trying to hold it all in, until Kate answers Jess with one word, "Always" then Rick totally loses it before saying the word "Always."

"Jess, we are going back to the Loft tonight, is there anything you want to do or see before we call the service to close up?" Kate sniffs

"Rick can you get three shells from the beach, one for each of us to take back"

"Sure Angel, I'll be right back"

It's a wonder he can see anything thru his tears, but there just after a big wave crashed ashore are three beautiful shells, almost identical. He cleans and washes them and packs them carefully, so they won't break and by now the car service is at the door. Rick gives instructions that anyone from FAP or Lost Innocence project should be granted access to anything they needed, then headed to the limo.

Jess had climbed in, assisted by Kate, then Rick and last Kate entered, they sat holding hands with Rick's shoulders supporting the head of each lovely lady no one saying a word, but all knowing the finality of this trip for one loved one. It was later than usual to leave but Kate and Rick agreed, they needed to be near a hospital. Jess turned, blew an air kiss to the Hamptons house, and ocean then said quietly, "Thanks for the great memories" Good- bye. The ride home was quiet, save for some sniffling and wiping of eyes, one thing was certain, the Jess coming home was not the same who had left the loft or kicked ass on the project just a few weeks ago.

A/N I'll leave it here for now, I need to regroup emotionally to see which story arc I have mapped out will do the characters the most justice, Thanks to all, the messages, reviews and DM's that have been so sweet encouraging, and I am proud of this story, where we took it, and how well readers invested in it, it's an honor for me, God Bless Tim

A/N 2 When proofreading this chapter, I realized that some may think I came off tough on Lanie, that was by design, again, I think the series allowed her to ask questions she had no business getting involved with, and she came off sometimes as a bully. Love TJ, but the character not so much, just my POV.


	7. Loves Journey 3 Chp 6

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

"Hey, it's OK, come on now, I got more love in my last few years of life than many get in a lifetime, no more tears, just promise me you will love each other as much as I love you both right now, I mean it **Promise Me".** Kate is sobbing with one arm around Jess, one around Rick, and Rick's trying to hold it all in, until Kate answers Jess with one word, "Always" then Rick totally loses it before saying the word "Always."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1:00 AM next Morning**

The ride back from the Hamptons had been quiet, very quiet. Rick sat in the middle of two women he loved and who loved him more than anything in the world.

One he would have to bid farewell too soon, the other, his hopes for the future and a journey back to more than what they had ever had before.

How was one supposed to deal with this, so sad that Jess would be leaving the world and his life forever, yet another part of him excited to begin to start a new journey with Kate, Is this even normal. God he was glad that Dr. Burke had talked to Kate, there was no way he would be able to as Kate said, "explain the situation as perfectly normal for three people who love each other"

Rick lifts Jess out of the car and carries her to the elevator, Kate supporting her legs and making sure she is covered, the luggage is loaded, and the carrier loaded onto the elevator,

"Will that be all Mr. Castle, I would be happy to accompany you to take care of the bags if you wish sir,"

"No, Henry, Thanks so much for all you have done, give our best to your Dad, and don't be a stranger" as he shakes the young man's hand, slipping him a generous tip.

The elevator carried them to the top floor and Rick's loft, and as the door opened, they were surprised to see Alexis and Martha standing, waiting to greet them, Rick is still carrying a sleeping Jess as he looks towards Kate,

"Hope you don't mind but I called them yesterday, I know what it's like to be away when things like this happen, and no matter how much time goes by, you still feel some guilt."

Jess speaks for the first time in over two hours, "Thank You Kate, he doesn't mind, and if he did he wouldn't if I asked him not to, Right Rick?"

"You know you can have anything in this world from me, and Thank You Kate, that was so thoughtful for Mother and Alexis as well"

The two red heads have now cleared the path to the Loft and wait patiently as Rick gently carries Jess to their bed, places her on one side, and motions for Alexis to lay down beside her.

Alexis slips next to Jess, and can't hold the tears back any longer, as she wraps her arms around Jess, sobbing so hard, she can hardly breathe

"Hey there, Lexi it's OK sweetie, I'm here now, I got you," as Jess turns and embraces the young girl who continues to cry like Rick has never seen or heard. "Shh baby it's going to be fine, and you want to know why?" Jess reassures her as she kisses the top of her head and gently strokes her back.

"Jess, how can you say that, I am young, but I know that our time together is almost over and there's nothing I can do, so tell me how things will be OK?" as the tears return

Jess reaches out and takes Kate by the hand, who has done a good job hiding her own tears, at least till now, "Lexi, I may have to go but Kate is going to be with you and your Dad, she loves you all so very much, and I want you to love her like I know you love me, OK?"

Alexis looks up and just pulls Kate onto the bed, she is in the middle, Jess on her right, hugging and kissing her head, and Kate on her left crying softly and trying to stay strong.

Alexis catches her breath hugs Kate and then asks "Dad can you and Grams give Jess, Kate and I a few minutes, I think we need to talk"

Rick and Martha reply in unison, Of course, and leave the room quietly as Alexis starts to speak through her tears, first to Jess, then to Kate.

"What do you think that is about Richard? Martha asks so naively she perhaps is the last one in the room to see the love between Rick and Kate, Rick and Jess, and Jess for the entire family.

"I'm sure we will find out what and when the tell us Mother" Rick say sadly.

"Oh Richard, what happened, she was the picture of health just a few weeks ago, what on earth can cause her to**"

"Die Mother? It's OK you can say it, we have been talking about it since she first found out, 10 days ago, and this is the part she dreaded the most, the talk with Alexis."

"Why do you suppose she wanted to talk to Katherine at the same time/"

"Mother, you can't be that blind, you have to know that Kate loves me, and I love her, and before you ask Yes Jess knew it before we would even admit it.

"I love Jess, but I also love Kate and sometimes I hate myself because I feel like I am cheating on one of them, but we all know what our rules are, and Jess has pleaded with Kate to show me the love she knows she has, when, "he simply fades out and looks out at the stars.

Martha has broken open a bottle of wine, the most expensive kind of course, and Rick sits on the loveseat with his drink not even touched, just trying to etch in his mind every little memory he can, when the door opens, and the three ladies walk out, hand in hand.

"Dad, Grams, we have something to say, and I would appreciate it if you would put your drink down Grams, this is important" Alexis scolds her Grandmother.

"Of curse Alexis but I can****

"Gram put the damn drink down" Alexis shows signs of both Kate and Jess now, and Martha responds immediately.

"Maybe you don't know it, but Jess is very sick, and has to leave us soon, but Kate has loved Dad for a long time and was to afraid to say anything, so Jess made them talk, she tricked them when they were at the Hamptons."

Both Jess and Kate are smiling as they gently squeeze each hand, "Any way, Dad did some dumb things and Kate did some dumb things but that's all worked out now, and Grams, you do not ask what they did, or I'll tell Dad what you did"

Martha has a look of horror on it but says nothing. "I knew I loved Jess, and the more we talked Jess made me see that Kate did the same things for me as she did, when I was just a kid, so I always loved Kate too, I was just mad at her, but we are good now, Right Kate?"

"You bet Lexi, Jess told me to always call you that so every time you heard it you would think of her, is that OK?" Alexis nods and Ricks face is contorted in confusion of how his little girl had grown so much but also how much Jess was easing the way for Kate, not only in his life, but Alexis's as well.

"Jess told me that she had something put away for me for my wedding day, and only Kate knows what it is and where she keeps it, I know I'm a kid, but I know I am going to miss you Jess, so so much", as tears begin to form again

"Thanks for bringing me back to Kate, now I know I will always have a mom even if she isn't my Mom, because you both loved me with all of your hearts".

"One more thing Dad, and this is non negar, negote"

"Nonnegotiable Jess gently prompts,"

"Thanks Jess, anyway that means you don't get a vote, Kate is moving in downstairs in Jess's apartment to help me and Jess, and to be sure you don't do anything dumb Dad" "We three ladies talked and decided it made the most sense, right Jess, Kate?"

"Right Lexi" is the reply in unison as Rick just smiles, his tears will fall soon but once again this woman had now discussed death with a 13-year-old girl, arranged for new living arrangements that did make total sense, and has embraced Kate as her Mom, like she did Jess.

Martha senses the need to get to her room, so she excuses herself, then Alexis also goes to bed, with the promise that both Jess and Kate would tuck her in once she is ready, after all she is a teenager but somewhere that little girl heart still longs for a mother, now she has two.

Jess makes the trip to Alexis room, aided by Kate and Rick, and as she and Kate enter the room, she see's why it took Alexis so long to get ready. On her dressing table with the big mirror, she has drawn a huge heart, and put the words, "I love U Moms Jess and Kate." Tears are hard to hold back but Rick is dismissed by Alexis, she wanted to talk to Jess and Kate, after a few minutes she is about asleep when Kate says, "How about we turn off the light now and go to sleep, we will be right here if you need us,"

"Love You is the muffled response, then "Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" slurred and then she was out. Jess mouthed to Kate "sorry she got the bug thing from me" as Kate helped Jess out of the room and Rick was right there to carry her downstairs.

"So, Kate did you agree to move downstairs or did you get guilted into it?"

"No actually I agreed, and Jess thought it was a good idea, you are going to need help here and I am on paid leave till whenever, so it makes sense to be close."

Jess looks up at Rick and said, "No problem with that is there Rick?"

"Of course not, I just didn't want Kate to be guilted to doing something she didn't want to, **"

"There is no place I would rather be Rick, tough decision, lonely apartment, or here with my family, speaking of I am going to head down now, call me if you need anything at all, OK?" Kate interrupts.

Rick stands and kisses Kate, as he holds Jess's hand, then pulls her in for a one arm hug almost afraid to let go, then another quick kiss and "Thanks Kate, we love you, all of us do"

"Good night Rick, I love you, All of you as well"

A/N If you think they are getting harder to read, I can tell you this broke me, and I still have some more scenes to write. Hope you enjoy, Next Chapter will be tissue time for sure, you are warned.


	8. Loves Journey 3 Chp 7

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

"Jess, how can you say that, I am young, but I know that our time together is almost over and there's nothing I can do, so tell me how things will be OK?" as the tears return

Jess reaches out and takes Kate by the hand, who has done a good job hiding her own tears, at least till now, "Lexi, I may have to go but Kate is going to be with you and your Dad, she loves you all so very much, and I want you to love her like I know you love me, OK?"

 **Kate's Loft**

 **Next Day 6:00 AM**

Kate had moved the necessities into the Loft that Jess technically rented from Rick, but truth be told she had spent less than two weeks total time since she moved in. Kate couldn't sleep but didn't want to disturb the upstairs residents, so she had gone for her run, then returned and showered, at last she heard movement from upstairs, so she ran up the one flight of stairs, and gently knocked on the front door.

She was surprised to see Rick look so serious, as he greeted her with a kiss and "Hi Kate, I'm glad you are here. She had a really bad night, I called the doctor and he just returned my call."

"Rick?" in a faint voice call out, as they both went to the room to see Jess struggle to get to her feet. Kate assisted her into the bathroom and returned with her looking some better 15 minutes later.

"Was that the Doctor calling back Rick?" "I heard you talking earlier even though you tried your best to be quiet, bet he told you what we already knew didn't he?"

Rick looks like his heart is literally breaking, "Yes Jess, it was the Doctor and he want us to apply for hospice, based on the test results he received, we need to move to the next phase"

"Rick, Sweetheart just say it I'm dying there is no next phase, it's OK, really it is" she is comforting Rick and Kate has almost lost it as well. Kate takes her in her arms, "Jess, I want you to know that my life, even if I would still have had one, wouldn't have been anywhere near what you have made me become. I love you Jess, please keep fighting I'm not ready please?"

"Kate, you know somethings no matter how hard we try, we just can't control, can you spend the day with us please. I need to say goodbye to Lexi and I don't want her to see me cry, can you stay and give me strength, please?"

Kate nods her head to keep from giving away that she is in tears, "Hey there's my girl Lexi, come here for a minute can you sweetie?" Alexis walks over slowly, and Kate can tell she has been crying and is trying hard not to let Jess see, "I wanted to say I love you Lexi, and you have a great day in school, remember what you, Kate and I talked about OK?

"I changed my mind Jess I'm coming home tonight, I don't want to sleep over at Paige's"

"Lexi, we talked about this, right, keeping our promises, our word is our bond, never lie, and always be there for your friends" "Didn't you say that Paige is having this because her Mom and Dad are splitting up and she isn't sure where she will be living?"

"Yes but, **" "No butts Lexi, sounds like Paige needs you right?" I'll see you when you get home OK?"

Alexis nods her head and comes to the bed slowly and whispers "Jess, I'm sorry you never got to be anybody else's Mom but I'm glad you and Kate became mine, I love you"

Kate fights hard to keep the damn from bursting as Alexis walks out the door, "Love you both Mom's, Jess and Kate." Jess fakes a smile and waves to her Lexi as she closes the door and only when she knows she is on her way to the elevator, she lets her tears erupt. Kate embraces her and cries with, and for her as well as Rick and herself.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **2:12 AM Next Morning**

Rick is asleep in the chair next to Jess's bed, and Kate has stretched out on the couch, finally collapsing around midnight for a few hours of restless sleep. Kate awakens as she hears weeping coming from the bedroom at first, she thinks she is dreaming then realization sets in and she jumps from the couch, and sprints to the bedroom to see Rick holding Jess's hand, as the monitors have now all gone to flat lines, Jess is gone.

"Rick, I got you babe, I got you, she half cries, half speaks as she takes Rick into her arms and just holds him as he weeps like she has never seen before. They stay embraced until Rick can compose himself, and then he "Whispers what do we do now Kate, what now?"

"We do what she challenged us to do, we don't quit because she sure as hell didn't" He pulls an envelope out of his back pocket, "She gave this to me last night after you went to the couch, told me to give it to you, and you'd know what to do"

Kate's hands are shaking, tears will not stop coming out of her eyes, Rick has gently pulled her into his lap and placed Jess's now cold hand on his as Kate finally gets the envelope open, they both share a tearful chuckle, it's a copy of a spreadsheet, with the title "Jess' s Check List, so you don't screwup my funeral, Really I love you both!"

Jess had requested that the detectives of the 12th precinct conduct the normal investigation, and that Lannie Parrish conduct the autopsy, standard procedure when someone died at home not in the presence of a hospice worker. She had a will and left directions and contact information, along with a request for Kate to be present for all activities going forward.

Rick continued to hold Kate, "It's OK Babe, really she is at peace, I got you, it'll be all right" she whispered into his ear," She was just turning her head to brush a hair out of her face when she felt two lips on hers so soft, and gentle, "She knew before we did Kate, how I don't know but she knew just how much I love you, and have for a long time. She accepted that and loved you and me more because of it."

"Babe, Jess was our Angel, not sure how she could have been anything but, to be able to put us back together, in a far better place than we ever were, she loved us all more than I thought any one person could love."

"I told her once, that if you and she married, I wanted to be her Maid of Honor, because she was the only woman, I could ever see myself stepping aside for, she replied, Rick loves me but that special love that is needed to marry, he has that saved for you"

"I thought she was crazy, but look at us, Rick I love you with all of my heart and I will wait till you are ready before I ever bring this up again, even if I wait forever, but I want what Jess told me you had saved for me."

"Thanks Kate, I need some time, and will you help me with the arrangements, she has that checklist but I'm not sure if it is real,

"Oh, it's real Rick, down to the flowers, the time of visitation, even the urn and where she wants it placed, I'll be here to help you, Always."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **6:30 AM Same Day**

Kate decides to call Montgomery in the hunch he has arrived early, he doesn't like to be interrupted on early days, but this is an exception. "Captain Montgomery speaking,"

"Captain thank God you answered the phone, we have a problem and I, well Rick and I need your help."

"Kate, what's the problem, I'll help in any way I can"

"Its Jess Sir, she passed away this morning around 2:00 AM and with Rick's status we were hoping we could not turn this into a 3-ring circus."

"I'll get an unmarked car there when they arrive at 7:00 AM"

"Actually Sir, she requested that Espo and Ryan clear the scene, since they knew her, and she would feel more comfortable, I know she is passed, but you know she**"

"Kate I'll send the guys over as soon as they get here, anything we can do for you or Rick?"

"Actually Sir, she also requested Lanie to do the autopsy, but Lanie hasn't returned any of my calls since we had the spat at the Hamptons, can you order her to the scene Sir?"

"Officially no, but I don't think she knows that so it's worth a bluff, and if she balks I'll call in a favor with her boss"

"Thank You Sir, Rick and I really appreciate your help,"

"Kate?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Be sure to take care of yourself so you can take care of Rick, we all know what Jess wanted so be sure you stay up to the task, and Thanks for calling me this morning, it was the right decision" "Tell Rick I'll be over to see him as soon as I can shake loose,"

"Thanks Roy, it's going to be rough, especially when we have to go get Lexi later today"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **7:45 AM Same Day**

Ryan and Espo are walking through the door towards their desk when they see the Captain and Lanie walk into his office.

"What's that about Bro", Ryan asks?

"Haven't a clue Kevin, but neither look happy"

Just about that time Montgomery steps out and calls out "You two, my office now"

"Close the door Espo and take a seat. What I am about to say, stays in this room until I tell you it's OK to discuss it, IS THAT CLEAR BY ALL"

"Yes Sir" is the response as they see Roy reach into his desk for the flask he keeps for really really bad news, and a chill goes up their spines"

"We got bad news this morning", he pauses trying to collect himself

"Kate called, Jess passed away last night around 2:00 AM, and since we want to keep this from becoming a circus, Jess requested that you two do the report required when someone dies at home, not under hospice care, and Lanie, Jess requested you perform her autopsy"

"What, Why Me, I mean she's Kate's friend but how did I get into this" Lanie spits out.

Roy looks softly over his reading glasses, "Because a friend of the NYPD and the City of NY asked, do you need any other reason Doctor?"

A look of embarrassment comes over Lanie remembering all the things Castle had done for everyone, including flying her parents to see her when times where tough last Christmas, her Mom still talks about that first-class seat.

"Lanie, can you arrange an unmarked van be in the garage and exit through the service, all we need is one Paparazzi shot and they will haunt them forever" Kevin asks,

"Yea that's a great idea Javi chimes in"

"I'll take care of that part, Captain how do we keep the staff from talking?

"That's taken care of" as he swivels his monitor to display the directive he just sent to the entire 12th, family, friends, associates, inmates, attorneys that private information would be coming into the morgue and if anyone broke the leak, they would be subject to criminal and civil charges and up to and including loss of rank or job.

"Guys I don't need to tell you to do a through examination, but remember, they are both one of us, Rick and Kate," Dismissed

A/N I'm stopping here because I have re-written this at least 5 times trying to do Jess and the characters justice, I think this is as close as I can come. Appreciate your review, as always, Tim

A/N also the law varies from state to state about what agency takes charge once a person dies at home, I chose Ohio's which was most familiar with, if there are errors please live with it,


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

Rick is asleep in the chair next to Jess's bed, and Kate has stretched out on the couch, finally collapsing around midnight for a few hours of restless sleep. Kate awakens as she hears weeping coming from the bedroom at first, she thinks she is dreaming then realization sets in and she jumps from the couch, and sprints to the bedroom to see Rick holding Jess's hand, as the monitors have now all gone to flat lines, Jess is gone.

 **Castle's Loft 9:00 AM**

 **Same Day**

Rick and Kate have moved to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, as they think of what needs to be done, Kate checks the Checklist, and it's already on there, with detailed instructions. There is a tap at the door, and Rick opens to find Lanie, Kevin and Espo, all heads down, standing.

"Come on in guys, I don't know what you need, just tell us, Kate or I one will have a copy or know where Jess kept it."

Lanie steps into the door and into Ricks arms, "I'm sorry Rick, I really am, I didn't know she was ill, "

"Thanks, Lanie, it came fast, at least she didn't suffer"

Lanie steps through to allow the boys to offer their condolences right into Kate's open arms, "Lanes I am sorry so sorry about our falling out, but this was something Jess didn't want anyone but family to know. I knew the only way to get you off the questions was to piss you off, I tried to call, and you never answered. Forgive Me Please?"

"Kate, I'm the one who is sorry, I should have been a better friend, to you, I just didn't know and now I feel awful, Jess probably hated me when she passed" Lanie cries

"One thing I am certain of Lanie, Jess was incapable of hate, she was so full of love I never know how I'm going to live up to her standards"

Rick has heard the conversation, pulls Kate into an embrace and sweetly replies "you are not going to, because there are no standards to compare, Jess gave you her instructions, vivid as I recall, and comparing yourself to her or anyone was not one, Kate, I love you for you, that's all there is to this conversations."

He bends and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and turns to look at the three with open mouths, "Before you read anything more into this, Jess knew Kate and I were in love before we did, and she encouraged us to support each other during this time"

"See what I mean Lanie, she made sure that I was looked after, and that Rick fully understood just how much I did love him, all that while fighting a disease that until 6 weeks ago I never heard of."

Rick has migrated to the office with the boys to complete the questions, Lanie awkwardly moves toward Jess's body, and as Kate finishes unhooking the monitor probes, and gently brushing her hair, Lanie conducts the preliminary. Finally, after what seemed hours, in reality less than 25 minutes the aides gave Rick and Kate 5 minutes with Jess alone to say goodbye.

They held each other, as Rick started, "Jess I called you Angel, never knew why that name came to me for you, but today you became one, I love you, we love you and we will till we see you again, Good Bye Love,"

Kate's voice was barely audible, "Jess, you believed in me even in times I didn't. You saw love in everyone, and most of all, you arranged to allow Rick and I to fall in love all over again, I'm sad you have left our life, but I am glad you did not have to linger, we love you Sis, and we will see you on the other side"

Kate is sobbing uncontrollably now so Rick leads her to the opposite side of the Loft as they prepare and load Jess's body, He holds her head pressed against him to block her vision as he watches Jess being wheeled out, and finally the loft is empty but for them, and they cry together, just holding on to each other for the longest time.

 **NY Morgue**

 **4 hours later**

Lanie wasn't told that the results were needed urgently, but she knew Rick and the longer a question remained unanswered, the more it would eat away at him. She had never dealt with a patient who deteriorated so quickly, but the results showed cancerous tumors had metastasized throughout her organs, but an acute brain bleed was the official cause of death, Jess was gone in less than 60 seconds from the time the artery ruptured, and she felt nothing. She would have dealt with a horrible life had she lived, dealing with the cancer and treatments so this was a blessing to take her so quickly without pain. Lanie sheds a tear for Rick, Jess, Kate and all who loved her as she signed the official death certificate and emailed it to Rick, as well as the boys closing this case.

 **Marlowe Academy**

 **2:00 PM**

Kate had suggested they pick up Lexi from school and sit down and explain what had happened, and that no matter who would have been there, Jess's fate was sealed. Rick is letting Kate take point of this but is within earshot if Kate needs him. The principal asks the monitor to bring Alexis to the office, and as soon as she saw Kate, soft tears started to fall.

"She's gone isn't she Mom, I knew she was saying goodbye for ever when I left, I should have been there for her, for you, for Dad."

"Lexi, believe me when I say this, no matter who was home Jess passed so quickly we couldn't even call 9-1-1. Honey she didn't want you to see her like that, she wanted you to remember her the way she was when she was laughing and kidding and comforting you."

"Yes, she is gone physically but whenever we miss her we will just put those DVD's she never found out that you took", a sad smile breaks out on Alexis face. "

"Dad let you handle this mom because he knew I would listen to you, and he knows how much you love me, so let's get Dad and go home, OK?

"Ok Honey" we all need some rest,

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later that evening**

Rick had just checked another item of off Jess's list, most of the arrangements had been completed with only awaiting a return call from Jess's attorney, and making a public statement were all that remained.

The service was private, held in the Chapel across from MRR Building One this Friday at 10:00 AM, only 30 minutes max for the service, Jess had bee adamant about no long winded speeches, the one flower spray that Kate Rick and Lexi purchased for the coffin was to be taken to the Senior Citizen Facility for them to break the flowers down into bouquets, donations in lieu of flowers were requested for the Martha Rae Rogers Foundation, and finally she requested a party at an Irish Pub where she first saw Kevin get plastered after proposing to Jenny, she had asked for all to drink to her like the Irish do.

Rejoice at passing for a life well lived, and she had certainly had a fantastic life, loved by many, and was truly happy in her final days, who could ask for more?

After the memorial service she would be cremated, and her Ashes interned in the Richard Castle Family Vault inside a climate-controlled room at Highland Cemetery, just across the path from where Johanna Beckett was buried., with only Rick, Kate and Lexi present per her wishes. This information was for family only since the name on the vault read Richard Rogers and was closely guarded 24/7, more for the privacy than safety of Rick and his family as they visited love ones.

As he sat thinking about the whirlwind life had been the past 2 years, Rick's phone chirped with a new text. Opening his phone he had a text from Paula that read, _Rick please read, approve or mark changes you or Kate want, I will release the statement once you approve, My deepest condolences Rick, Kate, Jess will be missed, even I grew to love the only boss that fired me once, Here if you need me, XoXo Paula_

Kate was walking by when she saw Rick's head lowered, "Rick, are you OK?" "Talk to me ok? Please?" He raised his head,

"Paula sent over the draft of the press release, and wants us to approve it for release, it just made things so final."

"Do you want me to help you with it,"

He patted his lap and opened the Press Release as Kate hugged him as she sat in his lap.

" _Richard Castle Enterprises sadly announces the passing of our own, Jessica R. Hawthorne, Executive Vice President, earlier today. Ms. Hawthorne was the heart and soul behind the Martha Rae Rogers Foundation, which to date provide housing for 95 women, 115 men and 12 families at one time, all at no cost to the individual or city. Ms. Hawthorne was beloved and will be missed by all not only at RCE, but all that she came into contact with, Rest in Peace our sweet Jess. No further details will be provided and all of us at RCE request and appreciate time to deal with our loss in private, Thank You,_

 _Paula Haas, Director of Communications, Martha Rae Rogers Foundation._

"What do you think Kate?"

"I think Jess would love it, simple direct and deflects to the accomplishments rater than the sadness of death." "What are your thoughts Rick?"

"I think it's perfect"

He opens up the original text from Paul, and types out, "It's perfect Paula, she would have loved your humor, approved for release, Love Rick and Kate

People had been coming and going since early evening all expressing their condolences and sharing a story of how Jess had brightened their day, Alexis recorded some of the conversations with permissions of those telling the story. The television had been on but with volume low, so people could talk, when Alexis spotted the Breaking News banner from TMZ and turned the volume up.

"This just in, and the rumors folks are sadly true, Jessica Hawthorne Executive Vice President and trusted advisor for Richard Castle Enterprises has passed away. We've just received the official statement which we are sharing with you on screen." "We want to extend our deepest condolences to all who loved Jess, as she came to be called by us here. We know there is a deep hole and extremely sad hearts by all who loved her, especially Rick Castle, and Kate Beckett, who she described as her two soul mates and considered family" Back to the anchor desk and once again Jess Hawthorne friend to many has passed away. RIP Jess,

A/N I'm stopping here, back after I regroup, hope you all enjoy the read, I know sadness is tough for many, but Jess left us with the right approach, don't mourn, Celebrate the life we got to live.


	10. Loves Journey 3 Chp 9

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

" _Richard Castle Enterprises sadly announces the passing of our own, Jessica R. Hawthorne, Executive Vice President, earlier today. Ms. Hawthorne was the heart and soul behind the Martha Rae Rogers Foundation, which to date provide housing for 95 women, 115 men and 12 families at one time, all at no cost to the individual or city. Ms. Hawthorne was beloved and will be missed by all not only at RCE, but all that she came into contact with, Rest in Peace our sweet Jess. No further details will be provided and all of us at RCE request and appreciate time to deal with our loss in private, Thank You,_

 _Paula Haas, Director of Communications, Martha Rae Rogers Foundation._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Friday 9:15 AM**

Rick, Kate, Alexis and Martha were sitting at the counter, each finishing tea, coffee or the remnants of toast with strawberry jam, all knowing what today was, yet no one willing to speak about it.

"Rick, do you have your notes for the eulogy? Mine are in my purse, and Jess has us on a tight timeline."

"I'm all set Kate, thanks, "Mother are you doing OK, I know you try to avoid these as much as you can."

"Darling when have lived as long as I have, you don't want to give the reaper any added advantage, I'm no where ready to go yet"

Kate smiles, Martha may be theatrical, but she is right, and in some ways, she respected her for living life on her terms.

"Lexi, you look so nice, I'm sure Jess would be so proud of you, our girl"

"Thanks Mom, I really didn't think about this till last night, but Jess was sent to straighten out the mess Dad and you were in. "

"She knew My birth mother had interests that always ranked higher than me, so she loved me enough for her and then made me remember all the things you did for me, because you loved me too, but didn't want to cause a problem so you kept quiet. She was pretty smart, wasn't she?"

"Lexi Jess was one of the smartest people in the world, but you know what made her special to so many people? She was able to love everyone no matter what, and she taught your Dad and I how to forgive each other, so when ever someone does you wrong just think what would Jess do? Bet you will know how to handle almost anything if you do that"

The intercom buzzes and Eduardo has announced that the car is ready for the family.

"Well this is it, remember we have the wake at Obrien's at 12:30 – 3:30 PM and Jess wants this to be happy, OK? Kate says as cheerfully as she can.

No one is in a talking mood as they head to the Chapel, Rick and Kate taking the time to review their notes from their respective speeches.

 **The Chapel at MRR**

 **Friday 9:50 AM**

Rick and Kate are greeting those who have come out to the service, and the crowd was far larger than either expected. The little Chapel was filled to almost capacity when precisely at 10:00 AM the Minister strode to the small pulpit.

"On behalf of Rick Castle Enterprises, Martha Rae Rogers Foundation, Rick, Kate, Alexis and all those who loved Jess thank you for coming today. Jess, even in her departed state is still holding us to timelines just as she did in life."

"I will just say that if you needed to use a word other than her name to describe Jess, it would be Love, because each of us here have been benefactors of her love, I really don't recall anyone who didn't love her, no matter how hard they tried not to. If you learn one thing from Jess's life, learn that she valued Love and Forgiveness more than anything in this world. Once you forgive, you are free to love, so basic, yet Jess is the walking guide who never failed at this. In conclusion if you want to pattern a young adult life, or find a role model, Jess's life and contributions will be the cornerstone for any young person, or person period's success. Thank You, we will now hear from Kate Beckett, who Jess described as her sister and female soul mate."

Kate made the short trip to the small pulpit and placed he guide cards in front of her,

"Thank you Reverend and you are right, Jess is holding us to a tight timeline, so I will be brief. I was one of the few who tried to hate Jess, and the harder I tried the more she poured out her love for me.

You see she was always 3 chapters ahead of the rest of us in this book of life, she knew it wasn't hatred for her I was trying to portray but myself, and the biggest thing she did was teach me the Guide to Forgiveness.

Jess taught me I needed to forgive myself for the baggage I had been carrying with me for years, and to focus on Love. We worked together on projects and I will miss her terribly, most of all I will miss her laugh, for when Jess laughed, you had to do so as well.

I'm sure God is enjoying that laugh as we speak because as I see I am 4 minutes over schedule and Jess would be pointing a finger at her watch and motioning for me to shut up. Please welcome Rick Castle to conclude this portion of the service'

Kate and Rick exchange a loving look and a small kiss on the cheek as Rick steps to the podium.

"Jess was a lot of things to us, but she was the hero that turned a concept into a living, functioning facility that has grown in size exponentially since we first sat down with the architect a few years ago. Our homeless now have options to safe places to stay, and resources to assist them in planning an escape from whatever demon drove them to the point of destitute. "

"We have commissioned a painting of her to hang alongside the artist's drawing of the initial inspiration and it will be placed in the entrance for all to see. To me she was Jess, friend, confidant and someone who kicked my backside if I didn't do what I should. We loved her, Kate loves her, and I will always love the very special Angel that changed our family forever. Before you do something unkind, PLEASE think of this wonderful lady, you will be better for it, and so will the world, Thank You, "

Rick steps down and returns to his seat beside Kate, wiping his eyes, she reaches over and takes his hand in hers and simply lays in her lap, her fingers gently playing with Ricks.

The minister returns to the podium, Jess has asked that we forego prayers, rather asking each to offer theirs silently, so we pause for a moment of silence please,

The minute drags out, and finally the Reverend announces, to close today's service we have asked a friend of Jess's to sing a song. When the song completes so does this service, go in peace and remember the wake toddy at 12:30 at Obrien's Please welcome Mr. Josh Grobin to sing "To Where You Are" selected by Miss Alexis Castle in honor of one of her Mom's

To Where You Are

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for a while to know you're there  
A breath away' s not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen?

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away' s not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away' s not far  
To where you are

Once the song completes, there is not a dry eye in the chapel. Rick and Kate have held hands throughout the entire service, and now stand to make their way out to chat with those who they missed before the service.

Jess was certainly loved, as just about every walk-in life was in attendance, including some residents from MRR that she always took time to acknowledge and greet. No matter the pain, or worry Jess was in, she always let her smile lead the way, a smile now that so many people were just beginning to realize, was gone for good.

A/N This was a difficult chapter to write as not to offend many different religions, plus any funeral always gets me.

The song choice is To Where you are by Josh Grobin, available on YouTube.

Nearing the finish line, and once again for everyone Thank You I never dreamed a work of mine would garner this much attention, every review is appreciate, and I am searching for my next AU Castle adventure


	11. Loves Journey 3 Chp 10

Love's Journey 3

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 of the **original story** , all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey, and Love's Journey 2 please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Letters**

 **Previously**

"Lexi Jess was one of the smartest people in the world, but you know what made her special to so many people? She was able to love everyone no matter what, and she taught your Dad and I how to forgive each other, so whenever someone does you wrong just think what would Jess do? Bet you will know how to handle almost anything if you do that"

 **Office of Attorneys, Friedman, Morgan and Daw**

 **New York**

 **10 weeks Later**

Rick and Kate are sitting in the big vestibule awaiting their appointment with Stan Friedman, the attorney who represented Jess since she first published her book. Rick and Kate both were told that the will would be read, and since she had no surviving relatives of record, they both must be present.

Kate is using her detective skills taking in every aspect of the office. It displayed signs of success and wealth, without the huge gaudiness that was often found in offices of this type. Yes, this would be the type of office Jess would have chosen, and promptly at 10:00 AM, a gentleman approaches them and says Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett? I am Stan Friedman, I have represented Jessica Hawthorne since she signed her first book deal, thank you both for coming down, I apologize in the delay, but there was an issue with someone contesting the will.

Kate replies "Oh really who would do that,"

"Jess's Sister was the reply, but she died two weeks ago, funny she would barely talk to Jess when she was alive but was first in line for the spoils. Any way all cleared now, can we proceed to the large conference room and may I offer you anything to drink, coffee, tea, water?"

"I'll have water please" Kate and Rick respond in unison,

"Stan looks over his glasses, Jess warned me about how you two complete each other's sentences you are so connected. He makes a motion to a young lady and then leads Kate and Rick to a large conference room, already setup with the overhead projecting "Last will and Testament of Jessica Hawthorne appearing on the screen.

"Kate this part is more for you than Rick, but Jess wanted to be sure you both knew what direction she desired for her estate." Stan says

"Excuse me Stan, but how does this relate to me?"

"I thought you knew, you are the Executrix for the estate"

"I'm what, Why, How I'm sure that's an error, I'm sure she meant Rick"

Stan smiles, "She told me you would say exactly that, and here is her video response, as Jess comes on screen,

"Kate, I chose you because I want you to handle this for me" OK, I know you can do it, just have faith in yourself", as the screen dims

Stan smiles at Kate, "You know how organized Jess is, well was. She had a vision and knew you would do all you could to carry that out"

"Let's get to the financials and her bequests, shall we?"

Jess's total estate totaled over 20 million dollars, most coming from royalties from her book, and her refusal to touch any of it so interest compounded added up. Rick had to hold Kate up,

"Rick, I'll screw this up that money is hers Please help me"

"I'll be by your side Kate, Always Rick whispered

Jess had laid out funding for the next 5 phases of the Lost Innocence project including a land purchase she had made, for the remainder of Washington Heights Sub Division, as well as leaving her Lexi one million dollars to either start or support a non profit cause she was passionate for, The money could be spent now but would require Kate's approval until she reached age of 21, then she could do as she wished BUT it had to be for a cause

The balance of her assets were to be sold and money donated to the charities she had detailed in the percentages specified.

Kate broke down in tears, when she saw the name Johanna Beckett Scholarship fund, $750,000, as one of her top causes.

As Stan said the rest was routine, with Kate approving their services for an additional fiscal year at the same rates, and then finally they had worked through the stack of paperwork.

Stan looked over his paperwork and said just a couple of more items, then I will let you go"

The first is a letter from Jess to you Rick, the hard copy is printed out for both you and Kate, but Jess will appear on the screen as soon as I leave the room.

A few moments later Jess appeared on screen looking just like she did the day Kate met her, then read a letter to Rick,

Dear Rick,

I've written and re-written this letter so many times, my fingers hurt. If you are reading this my love, then my race is over, and I'm at peace. I know it didn't end the way any of us planned or wanted it too, and I'm sorry but remember my Mom's lesson to me, we are here to do our best for the purpose we were put here for.

I think I was so blessed to be your love, your world, and I know I could have been your wife eventually had life not dealt us a different set of cards. Confession time, Honesty, always right? I saw the engagement ring Rick, and I want you to know that I cried all night, thinking about how lucky I was, you made me feel so alive like no one else. But Rick, that love you thought was mine was Kate's she was, is and will forever be your true love,

I think you know how much I love you, yes love even if I am gone my love will own a piece of that heart of yours forever, and my only desire is for you, Lexi, my sweet Lexi and Kate is to be a family, a true family Rick. You'll know when the time is right, just ask her, she will say yes, I promise you. I know you love Kate, and there is no other woman I would ever want to see you with, she loves you Rick, more than you can even imagine.

My wish, and please Love, do this when you feel it is right. I would like for you and Kate to revisit the Hamptons, not with bad memories, but with all the love you both showed me on our last trip. Rick, make love to her, show her she is now your one and only as you did me. Please make her feel as special in your life as she has been, she is a wonderful woman Rick, the only one I would trust with the heart I held so close to mine.

Remember Rick, Kate was your first love, I was your rebound and I am so grateful that things worked out for me to spend the time I did with you. I had more love with you than I had my entire life before you, and I feel I cheated you out of the life that you could have had with Kate, but then I thought, it wasn't the right time for you both. I was so happy to be there when both of you got your head out your Asses and realized you did love each other.

I knew then that my work was almost done, and I could go without regrets, I only had to make sure you both would not revert back so there is a piece of Art that you both need to see together, instructions are left in another letter so not to worry about that now.

Rick, please listen to the song I pasted below, it's by Joey and Rory written before her tragic death, when you are afraid, feel alone, or just anxious, reach out to Kate, she is your Rock, your way now, I am your yesterday, a beautiful yesterday but live your life my love, I will see you both again someday,

All My Love

Now and Forever

Jess

 _ **When I'm Gone,**_

 _ **A bright sunrise will contradict  
the heavy fog that weighs you down.**_

 _ **In spite of all the funeral songs,  
the birds will make their joyful sounds.**_

 _ **You'll wonder why the Earth still moves.  
You'll wonder how you'll carry on.**_

 _ **But you'll be okay on that first day when I'm gone.**_

 _ **Dusk will come with fireflies and whippoorwill and crickets call.**_

 _ **And every star will take its place  
In silvery gown and purple shawl**_

 _ ****_ _ **You'll lie down in our big bed  
dread the dark and dread the dawn.**_

 _ **But you'll be alright on that first night when I'm gone.**_

 _ **You will reach for me in vain.  
You'll be whispering my name**_

 _ **As if sorrow were your friend  
and this world so alien**_

 _ **But life will call with daffodils  
and morning glorious blue skies.**_

 _ **You'll think of me-some memory  
And softly smile to your surprise.**_

 _ **And even though you love me still, you will know where you belong.**_

 _ **Just give it time. We'll both be fine when I'm gone**_

Kate was fighting back the tears as they listened to the song together, and then another envelope was handed to her

"Kate, you had to know Jess wouldn't let you off the hook, didn't you?" Rick smiled as he grabbed her hand so sweetly,

As she opened the envelope she remembered Jess sitting at her desk signing documents in her eloquent handwriting it was almost like calligraphy it was so neat and precise.

Once again Jess appeared on screen reading Kate her letter,

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I hope you listened to me when we last spoke and you were with Rick when he read his letter. I really don't have the energy to repeat all what I said to him, but you know how I feel about you, and I'm pretty sure you remember the night I gave you my blessings to pursue a romantic, make that romantic with SEX relationship with Rick._

 _I knew he must have loved someone very deeply to be as hurt as he was when I first met him, that hurt has healed Kate, DON" T keep revisiting it. Rick forgave you years ago and has slowly been taking the steps to build something he has always wanted with you, the absolute, total, and honest love of a woman he can return without any hesitations._

 _I've asked him to prove to you that YOU are now his ONE and ONLY and I will ask you to do the same to Rick, you won't regret it for one moment. The timing of when you two are together is up to you but Kate, Don't fight it, not for one minute think I would be sad, because the way to make me happy is to make Rick happy, please. I love you like a sister, and I know I was loved by you in the same way, so now Kate, Be Happy, Be free, and Get Laid, God you have to be so horny by now_. (and there was that beautiful laugh)

 _Sorry the last part was so crude, but Sweetie you waited for your man, now make up for all the time you lost, you made my life so worthwhile and I Love You Always,_

 _Jess_

 _Poem for you, Author unknown_

When tomorrow starts without me,

And I'm not here to see,

If the sun should rise and find

Your eyes full of tears for me.

I wish so much you wouldn't cry,

The way you did today,

While thinking of the many things

We didn't get to do or say.

I know how much you love me,

As much as I love you,

And each time you think of me,

I know you'll miss me too

When tomorrow starts without me,

Don't think we're far apart,

For every time you think of me,

I'm there, right in your heart.

Rick smiled as he gently dapped at Kate's tears,

"What do you say, you want to go to the Hamptons to see what other surprises are in store for us?

"When, How, she was so sick Rick, how did she pull this off? I think the Hamptons sounds great, just the two of us, I know I need to talk to you from my heart, and the interruptions here just won't allow it, don't worry Babe, it's all good" she says as she notices the stress lines come into his face.

 **The Hampton Beach Home**

 **4 hours later Same Day**

As they pulled up to the gate, Kate moved from holding Rick's hand, to cup his face towards her and gently kisses him, "We'll get through this Babe, together, Always, OK?

Rick answered with his own sweet kiss then Kate heard the word, "Always"

Rick had called and had the home opened, aired, pool serviced, and laundry all put out fresh. As they walked to the front door, hand in hand, each were lost in their own thoughts. Both remembering the last visit with Jess, deciding on visiting their spot before entering the house. They moved slowly to the boat launch, where Rick noticed carving into the wood, funny he didn't remember it being there before, and he was fairly certain Jess couldn't have done it.

Kate notices it, and then says, "She did it, she actually pulled it off"

Pulled what off Kate, Rick asks, then he see's the words carved into the wood, "I love you both, Always, Jess"

"She told me the next time I came to see a sunset here I would find a message to us from her, I should have known to never doubt her, no matter how poorly she felt"

As they enter the main house both know something is different, but just can't describe it, that is until they enter the Master Bedroom, there taped to the headboard was another note that was addressed to Rick and Kate.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _The bedding is new along with the furniture, I replaced every single memory in this room with a blank canvass, now Sis, what are you waiting for, make YOUR memories and don't waste a minute, time is fleeting_

 _Love,_

 _Jess_

 _PS If Rick is too shy to rip your clothes off, then you start it, Girl Please you promised Love you Both._

Rick smiles with tears in his eyes, then he see's Kate, looking at him like she has never looked before. As he moved closer to her, he knew then that the wait was over, and it was time to follow Jess's request. He made sure that Kate knew, felt and believed she was his one and only and that he had found his life partner.

She hadn't ever been made love to the way that Rick did, he almost worshiped her body, so slow, so patient, and God did he know the spots to hit. She almost lost conscious with the last orgasm, but as she lay in Rick's arms, she felt all was right with the world, they now had an Angel watching over them and no matter what happened they would be together, Always.

As they lay together enjoying the feel of bodes together, in a far different setting than the last time they had intercourse, that was sex, today was making love, and Kate vowed to never let this man get away again.

Rick was the first to notice it, it was the three shells he had quickly gathered the night they took Jess home for good. They had been framed and something else**

"Kate, did you see our shells we took home from our last trip.?"

"Babe, I'm not sure what happened to them, with all of the health issues, I'm sorry.

"No, look at the wall, in the picture, I can't make it all out but those are our shells" He slides out of bed and brings the picture back to Kate.

They both smile, then kiss passionately, finally Rick has the courage, "Kate, this isn't fancy and I can't get down on one knee but" as he reaches into the night stand he pulls out a beautiful 3 carrot Marquee Diamond ring, "I know in my heart, I never want to be with anyone else, and I couldn't bare to go through life without you, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes Babe you know I will" Kate says through a new wave of tears.

As they lay together, they both look at the painting closer, One shell had Rick in a tuxedo, embossed on the body of the shell, the shell next to it was a picture of Kate in a wedding gown, beautifully embossed, and above then was a smaller picture of Jess smiling down and the artist had pained her with Angel wings and a fading sunset to her right.

"I don't know how she could have pulled this off, but she was adamant about the two of us getting married and soon" Rick smiles as he caresses Kate's back

"How soon do you want to get married Rick?" Kate asks shyly

"Tomorrow would not be soon enough, but I know you want to plan out your big day"

"Don't be so sure of that Babe, I would be happy if we went to the Justice of the Peace and I made you mine forever"

"Are you sure? I mean don't girls plan their wedding day from when they are old enough to read Brides Magazines."

"To be honest, I was never that big on the big wedding, we could have a reception in a few weeks for just close friends and family and I will wear my wedding dress then, OK?"

"So, you are serious, you want to go to City Hall and get married?"

"Yes Babe, you asked, and this is what I want. We can keep it low key for a few weeks when we get home to be sure we tell Lexi and all our family, and avoid the press if we can, if not let them eat their hearts out, you are mine" she smiles

They look at the painting, then Kate looks to heaven and says "I'm trusting you Jess, watch over us, and know we love you and always will.

Rick smiles, and adds his "Angel, well you are one for real now, protect those we love, like you did when you were here"

 **Hampton City Hall**

 **4:00 PM Same Day**

Rick had made some calls and pulled some strings, and by 4:20 Katherine Beckett, was now Katherine Beckett Castle. As they were driving back to the beach house, both were playing with the new rings Rick had purchased from the local jeweler, when a brief shower passed over them, lasting less than 10 minutes, soft gentle rain. As they pulled through the gate of the house they both spotted it at the same time, the sun bursting out and a double rainbow stretching across the entire sky.

This was the first of many days to come where Mr. and Mrs. Castle just stole away for some quiet time, each time they felt a very comforting presence with them, both never forgetting just how fortunate they were to learn the "Guide to Forgiveness" taught by a very special woman whose life had directed them both when they were lost, back to the highway that would define their Love's Journey.

Well that's the end of the road for this journey, Thanks to each and everyone who read commented, or favored, I never in my wildest dream think I would get a response like I did, I am deeply humbled. Again, Huge Kudos to Matt, The Muse of Apollo who allowed me to pick up his story and run with it, hope to see you with a new story soon, God Bless Tim


End file.
